


Кладбище «Планета Земля»

by lamonika



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, POV First Person, answering machine, deadpool-centric, stylization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Уэйд оставляет сообщения на автоответчике Питера, но тот не может их прослушать.





	Кладбище «Планета Земля»

**Author's Note:**

> ОГРОМНОЕ количество нецензурщины, жалобы на которую я не приму,   
> упоминание персонажей, которые тут упоминаться не должны, отсутствие персонажей, которые должны присутствовать, некоторое количество хэдов (привет, Эдди), непонятные временные рамки и прочее, прочее, прочее. 
> 
> не знаю, сколько сообщений на автоответчик можно записывать в США, но в билайне, к примеру, ящик - это что-то около 50 сообщений по 120 секунд, которые хранятся недели две. хэдканоню, что Питер и Старк собрали мобильник, голосовая почта в котором может храниться месяцами, потому что почему нет?

**16:05**

Хэй, Спайди, это мое второе первое сообщение, потому что первое первое я удалил — Желтый сказал, что ты наверняка нихуя не разберешь из моих криков. Вокруг пиздец, ты видел? Твой дружок-задрот из «Ким Поссибл» выболтал, что ты улетел на космическом пончике. Что это, бля, значит?

**16:43**

По всем новостным каналам крики и паника, и это было бы охуеть как весело, Спайди, выйди ты наконец на связь. Кажется, половина планеты просто самоустранилась, решив, что ну нахер это веселенькое существование с приближающимся концом света — я их, бля, понимаю, в такие моменты бессмертие угнетает. Где вообще вся ваша команда Отомстителей? Пусть вытаскивают головы из задниц и идут спасать всех, или чем они там обычно занимаются в перерывах между превращением Нью-Йорка в арену для боев без правил?

**21:35**

Я не могу найти ни твоего ебучего Старка, ни его компанию, ни даже того одноглазого психа в плаще. Это уже нихуя не смешно, Спайди! Твой дружок-задрот орет на меня, потому что я привязал его к стулу и сказал, что не выпущу, пока ты не притащишь сюда свою паучью задницу. Я жду, пацан, и не дай бог ты не появишься в ближайшие полчаса.

**22:30**

Спайди.

**22:31**

Питер.

**22:38**

Питер, блядь, я серьезно.

**22:50**

Я отпустил твоего дружка. Он сломал мне стул. Люди продолжают орать, и это, знаешь ли, порядком заебывает: будто мне не хватает голосов в своей башке. _Заткнись нахуй!_ Прости, Спайди, не тебе. Хрен знает, где тебя разыскивать, может, ты просто снова проебал свой мобильник вместе с рюкзаком, и если это так, я откручу тебе голову и присобачу ее на стену в качестве трофея, клянусь тебе вольтроновским CD, пацан, я сделаю это!..

**02:04**

Я нашел мужика, который косплеит Аанга, и он полчаса втирал мне хрень про космос, камни и фиолетового титана (Таноса?). Питер, блядь, во что ты вместе со своей командой ряженых клоунов вляпался? _Нет, сука, я не в их команде, захлопнись!_ Я найду тебя и запру в квартире, и заставлю твою очаровательную тетушку — которая, кстати, пиздец как переживает — не выпускать тебя примерно никогда. Слышишь, Спайди? Я так и сделаю, и твое паучье чутье меня точно не остановит.

**02:12**

Мужик в костюме Аанга сказал, что Танос собрал все камни, а это значит, что волшебник, которого вы со Старком потащились спасать аж на другую планету, мертв. И вы оба, вероятно, тоже. Блядь.

**02:13**

Блядь, Питер.

**02:31**

Если бы на другую планету утащило меня, ты бы пошевелил хоть одной своей паучьей лапкой, чтобы меня спасти? Наверное, нет. Ебучее бессмертие.

**02:32**

Ебучий Танос.

**02:33**

Ебучее все.

**12:05**

Знаешь, выстрел в башку отлично прочищает мозги, но грязи просто дохуища. Мужик в костюме Аанга успел сказать, что собирается перехватить остатки Мстителей и придумать, как исправить этот пиздец, а потом наебнулся в пространственную дырку. На улицах все еще творится какой-то ад, и тот парень, ну, помнишь, Брок — черная жижа, десять рядов зубов? Короче, у него что-то там замкнуло с этим его соседом по телу, и теперь он то рассыпается, то собирается снова. Но почему, сука, в моей квартире?

**12:08**

Я не верю, что ты мертв, Спайди.

**12:09**

Ты просто не мог умереть. Ты не мог.

**13:14**

Подумал о том, сколько теперь во Вселенной, должно быть, песка. Пляжи Малибу наверняка проиграют по красоте нескольким миллиардам трупов по всей планете.

**13:16**

А что? Так и напишем на табличке у входа: «Кладбище 'Планета Земля', цена билета — один камень бесконечности». Охуенный план, я считаю. Старк бы оценил, а?

**20:15**

Я обнаружил огрызки вашей тупой команды. Зеленый больше не зеленый, Кэп отрастил бороду, а Громовержец теперь похож на Моуди — на спасителей они вообще нихера не тянут, одна только блонда держится. А еще у них есть говорящий, сука, енот! Твои психи настолько отчаялись, что согласились принять мою помощь. Я еще не придумал, в чем она состоит, мне просто хотелось съебаться из дома, потому что Брок продолжает рассыпаться и собираться обратно, и это нервирует сильнее тишины на базе. Старк на связь не выходил. Блядь.

**09:03**

Сообразил, что автоответчик не бездонный, а я без толку проебываю его объемы, поэтому буду говорить кратко и по существу: никто ничего не придумал, но все пытаются, а попытка — не пытка, так? Кэп сказал, что запрет меня в подвале, если я попытаюсь себя убить, и я не ебу, где он тут найдет подвал. Впрочем, зная о паранойе Старка, я удивлюсь, если подвала тут не будет. И ядерной бомбы какой-нибудь. От твоего недо-бати всего можно ожидать, если честно.

**09:07**

Больше половины моей команды тоже рассыпалась, кстати. Никогда не думал, что увижу, как металл превращается в песок. Выглядит хреново.

**19:39**

Слушай, я понимаю, что говорю в ебаное никуда, мне не привыкать быть своим собственным собеседником, но я, если честно, надеюсь, что ты прослушаешь все это и поймешь, каким ты был мудаком, когда не отвечал, и да, я вызываю в тебе чувство вины, или как там говорят среди ваших ботаников, и пока Желтый с Белым спорят, рассыпался ты или потерялся где-то в ебучем открытом космосе, а я опустошаю бар Старка, в котором слишком мало выпивки и слишком много бутылок со смузи, Беннер вместе с Вонгом (который Аанг) пытаются решить, как вернуть все назад. Пока по нулям.

**20:00**

У нас нет ни Старка, ни какой-то мелкой гениальной девчонки из невидимой страны на другом континенте, зато у нас есть ебучий говорящий енот, попытавшийся открутить одной из твоих Дубин клешню, и Громовержец со своей огромной секирой. Внушает оптимизм, да, Спайди? Пиздец.

**3:00**

Я скучаю, Паркер, я пиздец как скучаю.

**11:15**

Я не говорил с тобой три недели, потому что святой Роджерс запер меня в какой-то комнате, вырубив щитом. Теперь блондинок в команде двое (четверо, вообще-то, но только двое из них женского пола). Вторую зовут Кэрол, и от одного ее взгляда у меня яйца поджимаются от ужаса. Судя по виду, она может сломать Таносу хребет (или что там у этого инопланетного уебка) об колено. Одноглазый псих перед распылением умудрился вызвать эту Кэрол, которая, кстати, тоже Капитан, по пейджеру. По пейджеру, блядь, Спайди! Ты же наверняка даже не знаешь, что это за хреновина и как она выглядит, ты ведь мелкий совсем.

**11:18**

Тебе, блядь, сколько было, семнадцать? Сука, кто вообще умирает в семнадцать, Спайди? Кому вообще может прийти в голову умереть, ни разу не трахнувшись, не напившись и не разъебав тачку дружка или подружки об фонарный столб?

**11:20**

Когда мы вернем эту ебучую половину Вселенной, я притащу тебя за шкирку в клуб и заставлю пить, пока тебе не начнет казаться, что жизнь — самое охуенное, что с тобой случалось, или пока ты не полезешь танцевать на барную стойку. Даже если Старк после этого решит меня пристрелить, а тебя — запереть в башне, как принцессу. Невелика потеря, да и давно пора.

**07:50**

Кэрол сказала оставить в покое свои шрамы и потери (метафорически), взять себя в руки (метафорически) и перестать разводить сырость (не метафорически). Они с Кэпом выудили хуй пойми откуда парня, чья рожа так и просится на мой кулак. Его зовут Скотт, он вроде как умер, но ни-хе-ра. Из моей квартиры притащили Брока, тот продолжает рассыпаться, пока Зеленый пытается его стабилизировать — ну, или что-то вроде. Не знаю, планируют ли они собраться в одного огромного генномодифицированного неуязвимого монстра, способного сжиматься до размеров атома, или просто вступают в клуб по интересам, но у Кэпа, которая Кэрол, есть какой-то план.

**7:53**

Надеюсь, этот план включает в себя натягивание Таноса на чью-нибудь луну, потому что иначе это не имеет никакого нахуй смысла.

**8:00**

Мы вытащим тебя, Спайди, не опускай лапки раньше времени.

**5:53**

Прошло от суток до нескольких недель — потерялся в оставшихся бутылках и количестве смертей, но ты ведь не будешь вести статистику или типа того? Кэрол притащила из ебучего космоса корабль со Старком и синей андроидоподобной инопланетянкой, которая знает енота и которая дочь Таноса. Теперь у нас в команде по спасению планеты трое ебнутых на голову инженеров разной степени травмированности, два Капитана, русская шпионка, Ваканда на проводе, журналист с инопланетной жижей в теле, волшебник, вор, Бог, ученый-мутант и бессмертный серийный убийца. И все еще нет тебя.

**5:55**

Тебя тут не хватает, Спайди.

**5:56**

Твоих восторженных воплей, и острых локтей, и этого тупого вихра на макушке, и щенячьих глаз, и потрясающей задницы ( _блядь сука ему было семнадцать_ ), неприятности на которую ты постоянно находишь, и бесячего нытья о том, что нельзя убивать людей, и бледных веснушек на носу, и…

**5:57**

Желтый с Белым пришли к совместному выводу о том, что мы, будь ты жив, отыскали тебя даже на другой планете, заперли в квартире и не выпускали никогда. Совсем никогда.

**5:58**

Пиздец.

**5:59**

Энтерпрайз вызывает Спайди, Питера Паркера, Человека-паука — и так далее, и тому подобное. Мы собираемся спасти тебя. И половину Вселенной заодно. Ведь это то, что делают все супергерои, даже самые хреновые? Спасают даже тогда, когда никакой ебучей надежды не остается?

**6:00**

Пусть это сработает, Питер. Пусть это сработает, и ты проснешься где-то на гребаном Титане, соберешься по кускам, как мозаика, придешь домой, прослушаешь все эти сообщения и назовешь меня тупым уебком, и скинешь с небоскреба, и вернешься к своей тетке и задротам-друзьям. И у тебя все будет хорошо, потому что ты последний, кто заслуживал смерти от горстки камней и маньяка с другой планеты.

**6:01**

Возвращайся, Питер.

***

**NN:NN**

Автоответчик переполнен. Невозможно отправить сообщение.

***

**NN:NN**

Все сообщения прослушаны. Новых сообщений нет.


End file.
